Eternal Sleep, A Thousand Years
by Shindi Moon Goddess
Summary: The beginning of a new beginning. Currently being revised
1. Warnings

Disclaimer – I do not own any rights to SAILOR MOON, (we all know who does), anything I have used here is strictly borrowed from information that has been supplied on the SMUK website, the Sailor Moon dubbed version, and also from my own imagination, I have been working on this story for a very long time and this is the finished article, please do not copy my work. This is the revised edition as I have found some flaws within the original and wish to correct them.

There are two sequels, 30th Century Blues and Crystal Years

_Thank you, Shindi Moon Goddess._

_CHAPTER 1._

June 30th 1998

Serena was late as usual, but today was a totally different day altogether for her, she wasn't running to a fight, she wasn't running to the temple or anywhere else to meet her friends, this was a special day.

Serena was running as fast as she could to get home from school after a detention for being, of all things, late. That was the usual thing for her, being late and running nearly everywhere was Serena's trademark, alongside the meatballs that she wore in her hair, which was a symbol of who she really was. But the reason she was running was because Serena wanted to be early tonight, it just wasn't that she 'wanted' to be early for a change, but because somewhere deep inside herself she knew that something was going on, something that would affect not just her but everyone and everything that she knew and loved.

Her parents and friends, the senshi, were having a party for her birthday, she turned 16 years old today, she also had an idea that today would be the day that her Darien would ask her to marry him, but she also had a surprise for him too.

As she was running on her way home and she was daydreaming she didn't see the person in front of her and promptly ran into that somebody, a big somebody,

"Oomph, hey watch where you're…" she started to say, but got cut off by a quick kiss and the perpetrator saying,

"Hey meatball head, stop running into me, you tagged me already," Darien said this with a smile and a laugh, while he was bending down to help her up and give her a longer more loving kiss.

"Oh, hi muffin, sorry about that."

"That's alright love, I'm used to it." He answered while pecking her juicy looking lips.

"Are you picking me up tonight or are my parents bringing me to the party? Please say that you are taking me, I don't think I could stand sitting in the car with Sammy singing about us and a tree and babies and stuff it is sooo old now."

"Don't worry I'll be picking you up, around 6.30pm, I want to take you for a ride on my new bike first." He answered.

"Cool, did you choose the chopper or the Harley?"

"The Harley, it's black with a rose and a moon motif on the tank"

"Sweet. Ok, gotta run if I'm to be ready on time I'll see you later then" She said as she stood on tiptoe so she could reach to give Darien another kiss before she took off at full speed once more.

"You're telling me," Darien said to Serena with fondness shining in his eye, just before she took off.

Darien watched as Serena ran home, at the same time thinking to himself one important thought, 'I hope her father doesn't tell her I've been to see him today, it may ruin the surprise.'

Earlier Darien had gone around to see him and asked a very important question, one that had been in the back of his mind for the past six months. One that he felt that he had to ask two different people before he asked the third person, the most important person in his life. Even though he had been considering this for so long he had never found the right moment to ask her, but today had felt right, Serena was becoming a woman, still in her teen years, but a woman none the less, in the Silver Millennium she would have been called a woman when she reached 14 years old and married off at that age too, but this was a different time, one that moved the age back to 16 years old, but still she was worth the wait…

Serena finally got home a mere 10 minutes after leaving Darien, considering that it would have been a 25 minute journey at the normal walking pace, this turned out to be Serena's new record. As she bounded upstairs, she shouted to her parents that Darien was picking her up at 6.30pm and that he would take her onto the party at 7.00pm at the Rose Hotel, the most exclusive place in all of Tokyo. Her mother never got to answer as Serena slammed her door shut. It was probably better that way, Ikuko was far to excited to just say hello to her daughter at that time.

Right at the moment of Serena slamming her bedroom door shut, a bright light shone in the middle of her room signalling a presence, it turned out to be Sailor Pluto.

"Hey Pluto, are you coming to my party tonight?" Serena asked with a huge smile, "I think Darien is going to ask me to marry him." She finished twirling around and around giggling softly; she stopped as soon as she started to feel dizzy and turned around to look into her wardrobe.

Pluto smiled softly at the Princess's antics and said, "Is he? I would not know, I now no longer pry into the private futures of you the Prince or the Senshi, I have better things to do now I am not tied to the Gates day and night" Pluto grinned at this, if it wasn't for Serena she would still be stuck at the Gates. Although Pluto's answer at the beginning was not technically correct she still did already know the answer to Serena's wonderings, because it tied in with another part of the future of them all.

"I dunno what to wear, the pink or the white?" Serena said holding up two dresses, one resembled her dress that she would wear later on in time as Neo-Queen Serenity, but neither Serena nor Pluto dwelled on it.

"Wear the pink, it suits you better," Pluto answered.

The dress was a soft pastel pink, it was quite short with a flared skirt, long sleeves that covered her arms and ended in a point it also had a fitted bodice on said bodice there were golden crescent moons around the chest, the bodice was very low cut, more than her dad normally allowed her to wear, but…she had promised not to wear it when she was alone on a date with Darien, to make her dad feel more secure. She hung it up outside the wardrobe and turned to talk properly to Pluto.

"Now where were we?" Serena asked in an adult tone.

"I have come with a warning concerning the future of Earth, as you know the Earth will plunge into a new ice age." Serena nodded so Pluto continued. "You know your role in saving the whole planet, what I cannot tell you is how exactly to do it." She looked at Serena to make sure she understood everything. "Due to unknown causes this problem is going to happen sooner than we first knew of, it will happen tomorrow at noon, and people will unfortunately see you turn into Princess Serenity. But as I have seen so far the future you does not get affected in a major way. Any questions?"

"Yes, one, will you, Charon, Sally and Sean be at my party? I might need you to explain it clearly to the others later, and I wanna see them too."

"Yes Princess I would not miss this party for the World neither would the others." Pluto bowed and then disappeared.

Serena grabbed her discarded communicator and called the others in a joint call. She told them to hurry to her house at once, and bring the knights with them. With that done while she waited she decided to sort out all her stuff to go with the dress. She also wondered where Luna had got to.


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer – I do not own any rights to SAILOR MOON, (we all know who does), anything I have used here is strictly borrowed from information that has been supplied on the SMUK website, the Sailor Moon dubbed version, and also from my own imagination, I have been working on this story for a very long time and this is the finished article, please do not copy my work.

_Thank you, Shindi Moon Goddess._

_                                                  _

_CHAPTER 2._

Raye was the first one to arrive at Serena's house with Chad in tow; she looked confused but waited until the others turned up before she started on Serena. One by one they turned up with their knights, even Darien who was grabbed on the way by a hypoactive Mina, and a frustrated Artemis who was clinging for dear life onto Minas shoulder. The only ones that didn't come were the Pluto's and the Outer Senshi who were patrolling in case of Nega verse attacks. Luna had arrived with Lita, which made Serena wonder what she was up to. Everyone looked at Serena and then at Raye who looked about to blow, and then she did.

"What's the matter meatball head, couldn't it wait until the party, or can't you decide what to wear?" Raye exploded.

"Nothing like that." Serena said and then promptly burst into tears.

Darien went and put his arm around Serena saying, "Give it a rest Raye."

"Alright, so what's the big emergency then, the world going to explode or something?" Raye said sarcastically.

"Something like that," Serena said with a sniffle.

They decided to listen to Serena as she explained in her own mixed up way, she finished by saying that Pluto was going to be at the party later and she would explain everything a bit better.

Amy piped up and said, "I think I understand, but what could cause the time line to change like that, that is what I don't understand."

Everyone sweat dropped at that moment, because they didn't understand anything Serena had said, including Luna who tried to understand Serena and succeeded most of the time.

"The brain is at it again." Lita said with a grin as Amy blushed.

Serena then noticed the time and stated, "I'm going to be LATE!"

Everyone groaned and Luna piped up and said, "There's nothing unusual in THAT!"

"Ok guys, lets go get ready." Mina said full of excitement, she loved getting dressed up and going to parties.

They all headed downstairs and for the front door, at the door Darien turned and gave Serena a long passionate kiss which made his heart sing at the knowledge of what he was going to do in a couple of hours.

"See you soon meatball head,"Raye said.

"Hey only muffin can call me that," Serena said in reply.

"Bye my meatball head, see you in two hours." Darien said.

"Ok," Serena said as she turned to rush upstairs once more.

"You'll have to mind her, she is very excitable at the moment." Said Luna to the others as they walked off to go home.

As Serena went about having a quick bath and doing all the girlie stuff of shaving legs and scrubbing her long hair she thought about tomorrow, thinking that her life would change drastically and she didn't think that she was ready.

When she sat down to brush her long hair and style it back into her Odangoes, a vision filled the mirror, it startled Serena so much that she dropped her hairbrush on her bare toes.

"Ouch, that huurrrrt." She wailed.

"Are you ok my daughter?" Asked the voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. Mother, I never thought that I would see you again," Serena said softly, hoping her parents of this time would not hear her.

"I had to come on this special day, I did give birth to you first, and this is as special to me as it is your mother downstairs." Queen Serenity said lovingly to her daughter from the Moon Kingdom.

"I love you so much, why didn't you save yourself too? It hurts that you cannot be with me on my birthday," Serena said with tears in her eyes.

"Darling, I am always with you, here in your heart. I know your secret and congratulations sweetheart." Queen Serenity said with a wink of her eye. "I have to go now, hurry and get ready, remember I love you and always will my darling daughter, and how pretty you are, your father would be so proud of you." Queen Serenity finished as she faded away. "Luna take care of her please."

"Mother…" Serena cried, then remembered her mother's words about getting ready.

"Luna, will I ever see her again?"

"I don't know Serena, but you will be late if you don't hurry up." Luna replied, as she looked at Serena she wondered what the secret was all about.

Serena rushed to get ready and saw that Darien was pulling up to the driveway and getting off his bike to go knock on the door.

"Oh, Luna how do I look?" Serena turned and asked her cat guardian.

"Wow, you look more beautiful now than you have ever looked, so much like your mother and so much like the Queen that you will become one day." Luna said confidently.

"You really think so??"

"Yes now go and see Darien, he is waiting downstairs for you."

Luna thought to herself how much Serena had grown up since she first met her, but then she heard Serena trip down the stairs and Darien laughing and she thought maybe not that much after all.


	3. Presents

  Disclaimer – I do not own any rights to SAILOR MOON, (we all know who does), anything I have used here is strictly borrowed from information that has been supplied on the SMUK website, the Sailor Moon dubbed version, and also from my own imagination, I have been working on this story for a very long time and this is the finished article, please do not copy my work.

_Thank you, Shindi Moon Goddess._                                               

                                     _Chapter 3._

As Serena tripped down the stairs Darien laughed, but he managed to catch her so that she didn't hurt herself. When Serena got her balance back she stood straight and Darien bent down to give her a kiss, and as she looked up to his face with her blushing face she could see that he felt a little uncomfortable in her fathers presence. Her father had never accepted Darien because he was older than she was, and he had always felt that she was his little angel no matter what age she was. He had finally accepted that Darien made Serena happy and that they loved each other.

"Where are you two going to go before the party?" Serena's mother asked.

"I'm just going to give Serena my present before we get to the party." Darien replied.

"Ok, just take care and be there at 7.30pm at the latest, I know how my daughter likes to arrive everywhere late." Serena's mother said with a laugh.

"We will be there before then I promise, if not, I promise that we will call if there is a problem," Darien said.

Serena gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and a look that said thanks for the comment, but she never voiced it, instead she said, "See you later mom and dad".

As they rode off on the bike Serena wondered where he was taking her, she didn't have long to wait to find out where they were going. They were heading in the direction of Darien's apartment; he also had a house that was a few more miles away, but a lot more private. Then she started wondering what her present was, she already knew one present that he had given her but he didn't know about. She did know that she would have to tell him tonight or tomorrow because of the impending danger that Pluto spoke of.

Serena and Darien made it to his apartment and walked upstairs to his apartment holding hands, for some reason he wanted to take the stairs instead of the lift. She didn't know that as she was walking up the stairs, that Mina, Amy and Lita were riding the lift down, giving each other looks that said they were up to something.

When Serena walked into Darien's apartment in front of him she realised what was going on, someone must have waited for them to come back and then light, what seemed to be hundreds of candles around Darien's apartment. The living room was huge and everywhere tables and stools had candles on.

Serena gasped and asked in a soft voice, "Who done all of this, it looks beautiful?"

"Amy, Lita and of course Mina done it all, I got the pink candles because it's your favourite colour." Darien answered with a big grin.

"Oh Darien I love it, it's soooooo romantic," She said dreamily.

"That's how I wanted it, that's why I asked THE Scout of Love to do this for me. I would never have got it to look so good without her help, and Lita made your favourite cakes and Amy helped both of them."

"Whatever you do for me is special, Muffin." She said.

She thought that now would not be a good time to tell him her secret, so she went and sat down on the sofa, next to the cakes, they were in different shapes, rabbits, hearts and crescent moons. While Serena started to munch on the cakes Darien went into his bedroom, which was as spacious as the living room, when he came back he was carrying a few bags.

"I wanted to give you your presents in private, here open this one first." Darien said as he handed it to her, almost in a childlike way, like when a child is trying to get a parent to look at his work.

As Serena put her hand into the bag she felt a case that felt like it was covered in soft velvet, she took it out of the bag and opened it.

"Oh" was all that she managed to say; lying on a bed of pink Satin was a beautiful necklace in the shape of a crescent Moon, imbedded in it was small clear stones that Darien said was Diamonds. Next bag had a smaller case exactly the same blue colour as the one the necklace was in. The case carried a pair of earrings, the same design as the necklace but it was engraved with a pattern instead of having Diamonds on them.

As Serena took out her earrings and replaced them with the earrings that Darien had just given her she cried to Darien, "I have never seen anything as beautiful as these earrings."

"They were especially designed for you by me and Raye" He choked out. Serena had never looked more beautiful he thought as he helped put on the necklace.

"Raye helped!" Serena exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, she has a good designing talent that we all never knew about."

"Yeah, you can say that again."

Serena went on to open two other packages, one was from Rini and inside was a fluffy rabbit and a card saying ' To my future mommy, love you from Rini' that made Serena choke on her tears. Next came a framed picture of Rini, Neo Queen Serenity (her future self) and Neo King Endyimon (Darien's future self) that made Serena's dam burst and she sat and sobbed onto Darien's shoulder for a few minutes. Until he gave her a shake and said that she had one left to open.

The last present was a small velvet covered case, when she opened it, it too had pink satin inside like the last two from Darien, on the Satin stood a ring, the centre was a moonstone surrounded by small pink stones. Darien got down in front of Serena and said,

"Serena, Meatball head, Sailor Moon, Princess, I love you now as much as I did back in the Silver Millennium. I asked you then and I ask you now. Serena would you allow me the honour of having you as my wife?" He said it with a great deal of emotion in his face and voice, as he waited for an answer from Serena, she saw his eyes fill with tears.

"Yes Darling, I will marry you, I love you too, more than ever." She practically screamed the answer at him in her excitement.

They embraced and kissed as though they hadn't kissed in Millennia, Darien only just able to think straight suddenly pulled away and said, "Well, don't ya think that we should go and tell all of our friends?"

"Yes, I nearly forgot about my party."

"Lets get going then my sweet Princess" Darien called her his Princess very rarely but when he did it made her feel special and warm inside.


	4. Another Moon?

  Disclaimer – I do not own any rights to SAILOR MOON, (we all know who does), anything I have used here is strictly borrowed from information that has been supplied on the SMUK website, the Sailor Moon dubbed version, and also from my own imagination, I have been working on this story for a very long time and this is the finished article, please do not copy my work. The Celestial Senshi are my own creation, each one I have worked on for a very long time and each has their own personality, so I would appreciate it if no one copied them, if you wish to borrow them the please, please, please ask, eaglemoon@talk21.com  

_Thank you, Shindi Moon Goddess._                                               __

                                                  Chapter 4. 

They arrived at the party, which was taking place in an exclusive nightclub, (which was booked by Lita as Sailor Jupiter) so that they didn't have trouble with the age of the party girl. Serena fingered her engagement ring while thinking of a way to tell her parents, but as she walked into the club her parents came straight to her and her father started talking to her, but she wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying until she heard…

"Well, did he ask you my little angel?" her father asked.

"Ask me what Daddy?" She answered innocently.****

"To marry him of course?" He replied a little impatiently.

"Yes Daddy, and I said yes, but we don't want anyone else to know yet, please." She grinned, but was a little shocked inside.

Then she spotted her girlfriends, all of the Sailor Senshi, so she excused herself and walked over to them with Darien (well it was more like she dragged him with her, but he would have gone anywhere with the light of his life).

"Hey Guys, Amy, Lita, Mina, Raye I love you all." Serena said to them all in one breath, and crying at the same time.

"Oh Serena stop crying would you, your giving me a headache already" Started Raye.

"Don't start Raye she's happy." Came a voice behind Serena, "Hey future Mom."

They all turned to see a happy grown up Rini, she looked older than they all did, and they all had the same thought except Serena and Trista, for they already knew the answer to the question. Trista looked at Serena and Serena stared at Trista, but it clicked eventually that Trista would already know from Guarding the Gates of Time. Serena excused herself from the entire group including Darien saying that she needed to go to the ladies room and powder her nose and she pulled Trista with her. The others all looked on and just shrugged, thinking that Serena wanted to talk to Trista about Rini, while they went the scouts got into the party spirit and danced the night away, or at least until Serena and Trista came back.

When Serena and Trista were away from the entire group (and there was a lot of them there) Serena asked a pale looking Trista, "Why didn't you tell me earlier about this?"

"You know the rules Serena, I only told you what I did for the sake of the future, because if you're not in it then Rini isn't and the whole universe is in danger of being destroyed."

"Did I do the damage in the first place, tell me Trista, is it my fault?"

"Is what your fault?" Amy said, when she walked in to hear Serena finishing her sentence.

"Oh Ames, what shall I do, I don't know if I can go on."

"Serena, would you like to talk to Darien alone for a while?" Trista asked Serena gently as tears were again filling her eyes and threatening to over flow.

"Yes, I'll go and talk to him now, and then I will explain to the others later, after the party."

Serena never got the chance to speak to Darien straight away though; her father grabbed her for a dance. While they were dancing her father asked her if see had been crying, Serena being brave had answered that they were tears of happiness. After that she started to wonder how he would react knowing that she was Sailor Moon who had saved the world from evil many times in the past and what she had to tell Darien.  When the dance was finished Serena had to blow the candles out on the cake and thank everyone for coming. Molly and Melvin came over to her and started talking, Serena felt guilty that she never mingled with her guests.

"Serena, that's a lovely necklace" Molly said while admiring the necklace and the earrings after she saw that they matched.

"Darien and Raye designed them, but they are from Darien" Serena answered.

"Wow, what about that ring" Melvin said after Serena put her arm around Molly and gave her a hug.

"Darien gave that to me too, it's a bit big for my other finger, so he is getting the size changed tomorrow."

"It's not an engagement ring then?" Molly said with stars and hearts in her eyes.

"No, it isn't."

"Never mind" said Melvin.

After a little more talk Serena went and rejoined the group, and Darien dragged her for a dance, because he hadn't had one yet with her, and it was their song, he had asked for it especially. Serena couldn't relax though, and Darien could feel her tensed up, Serena caught Trista watching and Serena started to panic, when the song finished they walked to a quiet spot.

"Serena what's wrong?" Darien asked with a worried look.

"I have to talk to you, in private. It's important, it means a lot to both of… " She never got to finish; standing over the other side of the room in the shadows was a senshi.

"Darien look over there".

Darien turned to see someone looking a lot like Sailor Moon beckoning them to follow her. Serena and Darien walked over to the Scouts, who had also seen her; they silently agreed to follow the Sailor Moon look-a-like. Amanda and Annie both got a little edgy when they saw the mysterious Senshi, when they were sure that no one from the party was around, Amanda and Annie both grabbed their transformation pens and the others all followed suit.

"Uranus Planet Power" 

**"Uranus Earth Power"**

**"Neptune Planet Power"**

**"Neptune Sea Power"**

**"Saturn Planet Power"**

**"Saturn Death Power"**

**"Pluto Planet Power"**

**"Pluto Time Power"**

**"Moon Crystal Power"**

**"Moon Prism Power"**

**"Moon Star Power"**

**"Mercury Star Power"**

**"Mercury Ice Power"**

**"Jupiter Star Power"**

**"Jupiter Lightening Power"**

**"Mars Star Power"**

**"Mars Flame Power"**

**"Venus Star Power"**

**"Venus Cupid Power"**

As the scouts transformed the 16 Knights put their hands into the air and shouted;

"Knights Power" 

And Darien and his brother Adam pulled out a rose from their jackets and turned into Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Knight.

Then they all turned to face the new Scout, each Scout and Knight standing together. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask stood at the front of the group. Then the new Scout started to speak, to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, who in turn stood in their fighting stances.

"Princess I bear you no ill will, I have come to bring you a gift, and also one for the Prince."

"Who are you?" Asked Sailor Moon.

"I am Sailor MoonGaze, half sister to your mother Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. I was told to bring these gifts to you on your 16th birthday, and I have been watching closely for this day, but there is one condition that has to be done before you can receive them."

"What is that?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"You have a secret, that you both share and must now reveal."

Sailor Moon looked at Tuxedo Mask, then they changed unbidden into Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion.

"Today, I asked Princess Serenity to be my wife, she gave her consent, as did her Earth parents and Queen Serenity."

All the Scouts and Knights dropped on to one knee and bowed before the Prince and Princess, except Sailor Venus and Sailor Cupid who went and gave them both a hug and their blessings of happiness.


	5. Crystals And Tranquillity

  Disclaimer – I do not own any rights to SAILOR MOON, (we all know who does), anything I have used here is strictly borrowed from information that has been supplied on the SMUK website, the Sailor Moon dubbed version, and also from my own imagination, I have been working on this story for a very long time and this is the finished article, please do not copy my work. The Celestial Senshi are my own creation, each one I have worked on for a very long time and each has their own personality, so I would appreciate it if no one copied them, if you wish to borrow them the please, please, please ask, eaglemoon@talk21.com  

_Thank you, Shindi Moon Goddess._                                               

                                                   Chapter 5.

Once all the scouts had been told of the engagement Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion changed back into Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Knight. When everyone had stopped congratulating them Sailor Moon got her wits about her and thought that she was never told about her mothers sister, now she knew she wondered why she hadn't been told before and voiced her question.

"Why was I not told about you before?"

She looked at Pluto and Sailor MoonGaze while she said that, so that Pluto understood that she was in bad books again.

"Princess, I never knew about her, honest, I would have told you as soon as I had seen her tonight."

"She is correct Sailor Moon, I was the secret Scout, my job was to watch and record. Also it's quite simple from the Silver Millennium viewpoint. I was guardian to your mother, my older sister. I have the ability to be invisible to the evil forces and also to any Scouts." She paused and sat down. Seeing this the others all sat down around her and listened.

"When we learned that the Moon Kingdom was going to be attacked I was sent to a distant galaxy called Imperial Trident Galaxy, many light years away. I was to wait for the rebirth and later engagement of you to Prince Endymion. As I knew in advance that your mother would send you to live again with the other Princesses and Knights from your court I just had to wait. I have lived a long time, it's been millennia since I have had the company of humans, and I am tired of being alone, all I ask is to stay and be another guardian to you."

They all listened with curiosity and no one dared to say anything, except Pluto who piped up and said "How did you manage to stay away from the Gates of Time, they pick up on anybody, even if it's just a spirit?"

"That was the tricky part, but Queen Serenity made a little device, not unlike your power wands for me to use so that it confused the Gates into thinking that I was you, Pluto. I really don't know how it works." Sailor MoonGaze said.

"Getting back to the reason you came here. What are those gifts that you have for us?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"They are these" She held two crystal cases and gave one each to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. As Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask opened the cases bright light shone out of them and the others sat looking on with their mouths open.

"What are these?" Sailor Moon asked a little shocked.

"Sailor Moon, this is the next boost to your powers, it is a fragment of your Imperium Silver Crystal, Queen Serenity sent me away with it knowing that this day would come. Tuxedo Mask, your crystal is the Imperium Earth Crystal, it will boost your powers, so that they are not too unlike Sailor Moons, but without the short skirt and stuff." Sailor MoonGaze explained.

"I thought that my crystal was whole." Sailor Moon managed to say.

"No, your mother broke it into 4 pieces, you already had 2, now you have 3 pieces."

"What about the other piece?" Asked Sailor Mercury.

Sailor MoonGaze answered with a blunt "it will show itself one day."

"Now I suggest you try your new crystals and then go back to your party. Sailor Moon you say "Moon Crystal Silver Power" and Tuxedo Mask you hold out your rose and say "Earth Crystal Power", Ok?" 

They both nodded and Sailor Moon went first **"Moon Crystal Silver Power"**

After saying this Sailor Moon was enveloped in a warm Silver light and when it disappeared she was wearing a Silver, pink, white and gold fuku, her tiara was Gold and Silver with a Pink Crystal cradled in a Crescent Moon in the centre, she still wore a choker around her throat, it was now Pink with Silver Crescent Moons. The Crystal then went on to combine with Sailor Moons original piece of Crystal.

"Wow, you look so cool," Sailors Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Cupid and Icemaker said at the same time.

"That is so cool!" Mirrored Sailors Chibi Moon, Saturn, Lightening and Mercury.

"That is sexy" Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Uranus, Flame Knight and Cupid Knight said.

"Hey, that's my girl," said Tuxedo Mask.

At the same time Tuxedo Mask said that, the Sailors Flame, Cupid and Neptune were elbowing their partners in the ribs for saying it.

Next it was Tuxedo Masks turn, holding out a rose he said **"Earth Crystal Power"**. He was surrounded by a multitude of colours, he changed very little, but he had lost the mask and now had a cane in one hand and a sword in the other. His Crystal disappeared, but he knew that it went inside of him, he could feel the power radiating from it, then he waved his hand and said **"Earth Sword Disappear"** and it went.

"You look so good, my Tuxedo Mask" Cried Sailor Moon.

"Hey what's got into her, she cries more now than she did 2 years ago?" Stated a harassed Mars, who had never liked Sailor Moon whinging and crying.

"Leave her alone Mars." Shouted Sailor Flame at her sister.

"Shut up squirt, you don't know what she was liked back then." Shouted Mars back.

Jupiter answered Mars question with an " I dunno, but Pluto says that Sailor Moon wants to talk to us all after the party at the temple".

"Oh my party," Sailor Moon cried as she turned back into Serena.

She ran off to the party, as the others de-transformed including Sailor MoonGaze, who at Darien's insistence walked back to the party with them.

"So what's your real name Sailor MoonGaze?" Amanda asked.

"It's Tranquillity," She answered back.

They all went their separate ways until the end of the party, when Serena had thanked her parents and friends for arranging it, and especially Lita who prepared the buffet. The thank you at the end was the signal to all the Senshi to head to where they were going to meet at Raye's Grandfathers Temple. Serena told her parents that she was going to go for a moonlit walk with Darien first and that she would be home soon, they agreed and left, after warning Darien not to keep her out too late.


	6. Um, Surprise Darien

  Disclaimer – I do not own any rights to SAILOR MOON, (we all know who does), anything I have used here is strictly borrowed from information that has been supplied on the SMUK website, the Sailor Moon dubbed version, and also from my own imagination, I have been working on this story for a very long time and this is the finished article, please do not copy my work. The Celestial Senshi are my own creation, each one I have worked on for a very long time and each has their own personality, so I would appreciate it if no one copied them, if you wish to borrow them the please, please, please ask, eaglemoon@talk21.com  

_Thank you, Shindi Moon Goddess._                                               

                                          Chapter 6.

Serena and Darien went for the walk in the park, under the full moon, but that was not the reason that Serena wanted Darien to bring her here, even though she wanted to see her home planet. Serena stopped all of a sudden and turned to Darien, she started to speak, but Darien bent down and gave her a quick kiss, but it quickly turned in to a passionate kiss. Serena pulled away saying "You have to listen to me now, it's important."

She paused to let Darien understand how important it was. "The other month, when we all went on that trip, and we shared that special night without the others knowing."

Darien nodded; she was talking about the trip they all went on at the end of April, it was Rayes birthday present from her grandfather instead of a party. He and Serena had gone for a late night walk and ended up sleeping under the stars and moon.

"Well, something happened, we made love under the Moon, it felt special, it was full and romantic looking, and we couldn't help ourselves."

"Serena what are you trying to tell me?" Darien asked impatiently, because they had their friends waiting for them.

"Well this time shift thing that's happened, we, I mean I, oh I dunno," She burst into tears again; Darien put his arm around her for comfort.

"I caused it, it's all my fault. We are going to have a baby."

"Oh Serena, is that all, I thought that you was going to say something drastic…" He caught what she had said, and said himself, "What did you say?"

"I said that we are going to have a B-A-B-Y" she spelt out for him.

He picked her up and twirled around, then he suddenly stopped.

"Are you ok? I never hurt you did I? Are you sure your pregnant?"

"Yes I'm ok, yes I'm sure and No you didn't hurt me."

"Well your not fighting anymore, at least until the baby is born."

"You can't stop me"

"Want to bet?" Darien said with a gleam in his eye and a huge smile on his face.

"We better go to tell the others, Trista already knows and the others think that there is something wrong." Serena said while rubbing her belly and looking up at Darien "And anyway I NEED FOOD".

"Well lets go then, what do you fancy?" He asked.

"I fancy, umm, umm, umm, I know, peanut butter, ice cream and jelly with a double chocolate milkshake and a huge burger with the lot."

Darien's mouth dropped open and a huge sweat drop appeared.

10 minutes later they were walking up the steps to the temple with 2 huge bags in Darien's arms and Serena carrying a smaller bag with food for the others.

"Here you go, we brought you some food" Said Serena as she gave the bag to Amy.

"What's in those bags?" Lita asked.

"Food for Serena" said Darien.

The others all fell over with huge sweat drops on their brows.

"All…" Started Amanda

"For…"continued Trini

"Serena" Finished Darien.

They all watched Serena as she combined peanut butter with mint ice cream and a burger, then watched as she put onion rings in with the jelly.

"Lucky that junk food shop is open all night" Darien said laughingly as the others all turned a funny shade of green.

"She's eating as if she was pregnant." Stated Mina.

"That would explain all the tears, and Rini getting older a lot quicker," Amy said as she was typing on her computer "and this says that she is about 8 weeks gone already." Amy finished.

They all looked at Amy, then at Darien and then finally at Serena who had just finished off the first bag of food.

"Whaff Arff Youf looking atff" Serena said with a mouthful of food and spraying everyone.

"Couldn't you have waited to do THAT after you were married?" Raye said sounding really disgusted at Serena.

"Leave off Raye, it was a beautiful night and we got carried away," Darien said hanging his head.

The only 5 people who were not shocked were Trista, Charon, Rini, Sally and Sean, even though the last two were quite young they still did the occasional duty at the Gates Of Time with either Trista or Charon, and because Rini is the child involved it makes sense for her to know. They all looked at Trista, Trista shrugged at the others and decided that it was time that they all knew what was going to happen.

"Well… this is hard to explain… with Serena and Darien doing what they did it changed the course of the future. Their future selves have stayed the same, but as you can see Rini is older." She paused, then continued after a nudge from Charon, "Rini has an important role to play in the future, and The Powers That Be have changed the time line to fit in with Serena and Darien's um, indiscretion, so Rini is still going to be born just not in the destined year that she was originally destined to be born in".

They all looked at Trista and Serena with different expressions, some looked confused like Lita, some like Raye looked really angry and the others looked blank like Mina. The only ones that understood anything were Amy and Ally, the two Mercurians.

"With all that you still have to sleep and reawaken in the 30th century, anyone pregnant including Serena will remain pregnant until it's time to reawaken and no one will grow older, everyone in the world will stay the same as the time they went to sleep, but they are not immortal, unlike us, so they will age accordingly."

"When will it happen?" Asked Adam.

"The new Ice Age will strike tomorrow, I do not know the cause, The Powers That Be will not let me see it, I think that like the last Ice Age it will be caused by a meteor striking the North Pole."

Serena hearing this piped up and said "What about Santa Claus?"

Everyone including Darien fell over with shock that she still believed in him at her age. When you turn into a teenager you stop believing in everything, except Serena, of course.

"Serena there is NO Santa Claus" Shouted Raye, as impatient as ever, this time no one said anything.

"At 10:30am everyone should meet here and move to the park before 11:30am. Also you should all be aware that many people will see Serena transform into Princess Serenity, with that explained, Charon, Sally, Sean and I will have to leave, we will meet you at the park at that time. One last thing, Luna and the other cats have only been told about the danger, it is up to Serena and Darien when they find out about the baby." As she finished saying this you could hear…

"Pluto Time Power" "Knights Power" 

And then Trista pulled out her pen and said **"Pluto Planet Power"**. And then they left, and everyone turned to Serena, she looked back and said " You heard the Time Queen, hehe, we will meet here, make sure there is lots of food handy, I'm extra hungry lately."

"Tell us about it." Said Raye.

As all the younger Scouts were either asleep or dropping off, including Serena they decided that it would be a good time to go. Because Tranquillity was new to the area she had no where to stay, so as usual, Lita offered to put her up at her apartment for the night, so off went the Jupiter's and Tranquillity. A very tired Serena walked with Trini and walked to Darien's car and Darien in turn walked with Andy, with Rini following, they dropped Rini off at the park, it seems to be the only place that she could get a Time Portal back to the future.

"See you later, future Mom and Dad" With that and a wave she turned and vanished into the portal.

Darien turned around and saw Serena asleep so he drove her home, when they got there Darien carried the still sleeping Serena to her room, where he gave her a kiss and left, taking Andy and Trini with him to his apartment, where the other Celestials were waiting.


	7. Party In The Park??

  Disclaimer – I do not own any rights to SAILOR MOON, (we all know who does), anything I have used here is strictly borrowed from information that has been supplied on the SMUK website, the Sailor Moon dubbed version, and also from my own imagination, I have been working on this story for a very long time and this is the finished article, please do not copy my work. The Celestial Senshi are my own creation, each one I have worked on for a very long time and each has their own personality, so I would appreciate it if no one copied them, if you wish to borrow them the please, please, please ask, eaglemoon@talk21.com  

_Thank you, Shindi Moon Goddess._                                               

                                                     Chapter 7.

As Serena was always late in the past no one expected to see her there until it was time to leave the temple, so it came as a very big shock when they arrived and saw her already waiting at the temple with Raye, who looked unusually happy. Even Darien was in a state of shock as he went to her house to get her so that she wasn't late.

"Hey guys, bring any food with you, I could kill a few muffins or something about now" Serena said.

They all groaned especially after remembering what she had eaten the night before. Raye added, "She has already had a whole loaf of bread and a whole jar each of jam and peanut butter, and 5 donuts, she will be sick if she eats any more." 

"What's going on with you Serena" Luna asked Serena, who was eating yet again.

Luna, Artemis, PlutoStar and Thunder weren't at the meeting, but the Pluto's had seen them before they went to the party and told them about the Ice Age coming. While they were waiting for Serena to finish eating the other older Scouts filled them in on Serena's condition.

"Serena, what on the Earth and Moon got into you?" Luna asked a busy Serena who was still filling her mouth with food.

"What? We are in love and engaged." Serena said to Luna.

Artemis just sat there looking baffled at how much Serena could eat.

"That's no excuse, you knew your future, now you have gone and changed it, for the worst." Luna answered back; she wasn't in a very good mood anymore, but it was more from worry than anger, because she loved Serena very much and knew the amount of danger she will be in using the Crystal, because even though she was strong, she was also weaker than she should have been in the previous timeline.

"Leave her alone Luna, the deed is done, now all we can do is hope that Serena pulls this one off" Thunder told Luna, while just as baffled at how much food Serena was still putting away, as Artemis was.

"Oh, that reminds me, I brought this from my house," Amy said pulling out a baby heart monitor, "I thought that it would be a good idea to check on you and Rini before we leave and when we wake up."

"Good thinking Mercurian Maiden" Greg said softly hoping no one would hear, but they did and there was a few giggles and comments, that made both Greg and Amy blush.

Amy placed the monitor on Serena's belly and listened, "There it is, that funny fast noise is Rini's heart beating"

"Wow, that's my baby" Darien said with tears in his eyes.

"Umm, guys, I hate to break this up, but… it's 11:15, that gives us 15 minutes to get there and Serena will be slowed down some" Said an exhausted Mina, who hadn't slept very well that night, she was worried about Serena.

"Let's transform then," said a really excited Serena.

"Moon Crystal Silver Power" yelled Serena "Mars Star Power" cried Raye "Jupiter Star Power" called Lita "Mercury Star Power" said Amy "Venus Star Power" smiled Mina "Earth Crystal Power" shouted Darien "Saturn Planet Power" whispered Holly 

"**Uranus Planet Power" **murmured Amanda 

"Neptune Planet Power" called Michelle "Moon Star Power" whispered Trini 

**"Mars Flame Power" **hollered Rebecca 

**"Jupiter Lightening Power" **cried Louisa 

**"Mercury Ice Power" **said Ally 

**"Venus Cupid Power" **shouted Anne-Marie 

**"Saturn Death Power" **pouted Helen 

**"Uranus Earth Power" **called Annie 

**"Neptune Sea Power" **called Mary. 

**"Knight Power" **called all the boys/men. 

If anyone had been there at that moment in time they would have seen a strange combination of colours emanating from the temple as 16 scouts and 17 knights transformed. As soon as they finished transforming they started running off to the park where they were to meet Pluto. Trista was standing there waiting for them to arrive; she was standing there with Tranquillity, who had disappeared from Lita's apartment earlier, Sally, Sean and Charon.

Sailor Moon stopped and asked the five of them "Why are you not transformed to your Senshi selves?"

"We were waiting to find out what was happening, your highness." Replied an anxious Tranquillity.

"Please Aunt, do not call me that, we are friends and family here, there is no need for that title here." Answered a very adult sounding Sailor Moon.

"I was correct in assuming it was a meteor that causes the new Ice Age, it will strike in about 30 minutes maybe a little bit more, my previous calculations was slightly wrong" said a very red faced Trista.

Then as the red face went she started to look more panicky and said "You Tuxedo Mask will have to do this with her, we the Scouts will all lend our energy to you both, so that the energy drain on Sailor Moon will not reach critical."

"Ok, we all understand, now you two better transform" Said a worried looking Tuxedo Mask, not only was he worried for Serena, but also for his unborn daughter Rini.

"Hey, wait for me, you can't expect me to miss this, it's my future at stake ya know." Shouted a very eager Rini.

"Well hurry up and transform would ya, we haven't got all day you know, you knew what time we were meeting, your getting as bad as your mother" Said an angry Sailor Mars, she was still grumbling about Serena, plus she was worried, but they all were.

Before they could transform lots of people came **flooding** into the park, they had all heard on the news about the meteor and they all had the same thought that they would be able to see it better from the park. Everyone thought Great and realised that Pluto was right about everyone seeing Serena transform into Serenity.

"Well if they want a show, lets give them one, Senshi transform, and then we will go out there and save our World." Said a very eager Sailor Moon who was still stuffing her face.

"You'll be sick," said Sailor MoonStar.

 **"Pluto Planet Power"**

**"Pluto Time Power"**

**"Moon Prism Power"**

**"Moon Gaze Power"**

**"Knight's Power"**

They were all transformed and they ran to the crowd and shoved their way through, one by one they all looked to see a red light heading towards the Earth, some by-standers who had seen the flash of light from the 4 Scouts and 2 Knight's transforming, shouted that the Sailor Scouts and Knights were here.

"Hey you going to save the Planet from this then Sailor Moon?" said a big burly looking man.

"As a matter of fact, yes, we are going to save this Planet and all of mankind, and animal kind, especially little fluffy bunn…" 

A huge sweat dropped appeared on everyone listening, including the Scouts and Knights.

With that the Senshi ran up front to a clearing, where everyone could see them, including Serena's mother, father and brother Sammy. Sailor Moon nodded to the Scouts and Knights who stood in their Senshi groups, and then she started to float off the ground using her wings. She turned and spoke to the crowd.

"My name is Sailor Moon, you all know what I do, I fight the evil with the help of my friends the Sailor Senshi and Knights and my beloved Tuxedo Mask."

Everyone clapped really loudly and a TV crew broadcasted what was happening, and Sailor Moon continued,

"This time the danger is natural, not an evil force, I will protect the planet until the 30th Century when I will awaken you all and everything around us, but first there are a few things that need to be said." She stopped while Tuxedo Mask joined her.   
"Our real destiny began in the Silver Millennium, we were all reborn in this time to wonderful parents, I was the Princess of the Moon Kingdom, Tuxedo Mask was Prince of the Earth and my fellow scouts were Princesses on their home planets too, they will never reveal their true selves at my command, but myself and Tuxedo Mask have to."

"In this time and place..." She said as she took out her Silver Crystal "… I was born to Mr and Mrs Tsukino" There was aloud gasp as Sailor Moon changed back into Serena Tsukino, while still floating she continued,  "I thank you both for being my parents and Sammy for being my brother, I love you all and I apologise for not telling you until now. I was destined to be Queen of this Universe and my mother Queen Serenity sent my court here to live again and protect the planet until my role of Queen could be fulfilled." With that she finished and let Tuxedo Mask speak.

"My parents are no longer of this world, they died years ago, but I am also grateful to Mr and Mrs Tsukino who yesterday gave me permission to marry their daughter Serena. We will in the future make that vow". He took out his crystal and changed back into Darien.

In the crowd there was lots of comments about the klutz being Sailor Moon, as they all knew Serena and of Sailor Moon, even Molly and Melvin were silenced by it.

Darien and Serena turned in the air to face Sailor Chibi Moon, who wasn't exactly Mini anymore and they said, "Join us Chibi" 

Sailor Chibi Moon floated up and joined them, Serena turned back to the crowd and said "This is the only scout that will be revealed, this has to be because logic will show who she is in the future anyway. This woman, who appears older than me is Rini Shields" With that Sailor Chibi Moon turned back into Rini, "She is my future daughter, Neo Princess Serenity, named after my mother and myself, she will be called Rini. She has lived among us in this time and helped us out of many problems, including this one." Serena turned to Rini and said "Thank you, you may change back now"

Darien turned to the transformed Chibi Moon and said "I love you Rini, and if this doesn't' work, then I'm really sorry"

"I know Daddy, I love you and Mommy too," She said with tears in her eyes.

Serena held up her Crystal and prayed that this would really work; she shouted, "I love you Rini."

Everyone was speechless, including Sammy, who usually managed to say something really unkind to his older sister.

"Any questions you have will have to wait a thousand years." Serena finished.


	8. The End, Or a New Beginning??

  Disclaimer – I do not own any rights to SAILOR MOON, (we all know who does), anything I have used here is strictly borrowed from information that has been supplied on the SMUK website, the Sailor Moon dubbed version, and also from my own imagination, I have been working on this story for a very long time and this is the finished article, please do not copy my work. The Celestial Senshi are my own creation, each one I have worked on for a very long time and each has their own personality, also the extra cats, they can talk, and are also my own creation, so I would appreciate it if no one copied them, if you wish to borrow them then please, please, please ask, eaglemoon@talk21.com  

_Thank you, Shindi Moon Goddess._                                               

                                    Chapter 8.

Serena shouted **"Moon Crystal Silver Power" **And in a flash of pink there floated Princess Serenity, Serena's most powerful form.

Darien floated a little back and held up his Rose and Crystal and Shouted **"Earth Crystal Power"** and in a flash in the colours of a rainbow there stood Prince Endymion, Darien's most powerful form.

Serena's parent turned to each other and her mother said to her father "So this is why they love each other so much, and you arguing with her never stopped them from seeing each other" Serena's father just nodded and prayed that Serena would be alright.

Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion both held their Crystals out in front of their chests and faced each other, Prince Endymion then shouted down to the scouts "Sailor Senshi and Knights we need your power and strength of love, Outer and Inner Senshi and Knights boost Princess Serenity's power and Celestial Scouts and Knights send yours to me. Sailors Chibi Moon, and MoonGaze also lend yours to Princess Serenity."

With that said Serenity nodded to Prince Endymion then said to the scouts "We love each and everyone, power up and give your strength now."  
Darien went first with the Celestials,

"Earth Crystal Power"  
 "Saturn Death Power"  
 "Uranus Earth Power"

**"Neptune Sea Power"**

**"Pluto Time Power"**

**"Mars Flame Power"**

**"Mercury Ice Power"  
 "Jupiter Lightening Power"**

** "Venus Cupid Power"**

** "Moon Star Power"**

**"Celestial Knight's Power"**

**"Scout and Knight Power Transfer"**

The Celestial Knights and Scouts all stood in a circle holding hands and the power flew from them in a cylinder shape into Prince Endymion. Next it was Princess Serenity and the Inner and Outer Scouts and Knights turn.

**"Moon Crystal Silver Power"**

**"Mercury Star Power"**

**"Mars Star Power"**

**"Venus Star Power"**

**"Jupiter Star Power"**

**"Uranus Planet Power"  
 "Neptune Planet Power"**

**"Saturn Planet Power"**

**"Pluto Planet Power"**

**"Moon Prism Power"**

**"Moon Gaze Power"**

**"Planetary Knight's Power"**

**"Scout and Knight Power Transfer"**

They stood the same as the others, in a large circle, holding hands and their powers too flew at Princess Serenity in a cylinder shape, of multi coloured light.

Serenity and Endymion focused all the energies they were receiving into the Crystals in their hands. Prince Endymion was the first to go, as he had to put his Earth to sleep.

**"Earth Crystal Eternal Sleep"** he shouted. As those words came out of his mouth a green and blue light pulsed out from the Crystal and put everything, plants and creatures alike to sleep. Serenity went next to put the people asleep; this took more strength than the putting the planet to sleep.

**"Moon Crystal Silver Eternal Sleep"** everyone slumped to the floor except Serenity, Endymion and the Scouts and Knights. All the Senshi looked up at Serenity, as she was no longer floating but falling towards the ground. Endymion managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"My love, are you alright, Serenity, Serena, don't give up, wake up." Endymion said as Serenity passed out. She came to quite quickly and said, "Did it work?"

"Yes it did, you two saved the world and me" Cried a stunned Rini; she never thought that it would work.

"I haven't finished us, we have to sleep too, I still have your powers I can finish…" she couldn't continue as she turned to one side and was promptly sick all over Endymion. 

"Told you that you would be sick," Said a grinning Sailor MoonStar.

"Hehehehehe" came from all the other Scouts and Knights.

Serenity glared at them all and said to Endymion, "Sorry darling, I couldn't help it, it's part of being pregnant"

"I know my love, I will clean up, eventually." He said with a tender kiss that followed his words.

"Well lets get going, I don't want to freeze you know" Said an ever inpatient Sailor Mars.

"Ok, de-transform so that no one will know who you are in the future." As Serenity said this, they all except Endymion, Pluto Knight and Sailor Pluto transformed back into their public forms, Sailor Pluto added quickly "By your leave Princess Serenity I will get back to Guarding The Gates Of Time, and Charon has to go back to his Gate too."

"Of course Pluto, you must, it is important that you are both where you are needed to be." Princess Serenity said, "Rini you better go back to your time too."  
"Yes mother"  
Serenity and Endymion both said to Rini "We love you Rini, we will see you soon".

After the two Pluto's and Rini had vanished Endymion took Serenity's hands and they both floated into the air and together they shouted, " For the Planet and the people we love,** Moon Earth Crystal Loving Protection Surround"** they finished together, the power they had just used surrounded the planet and the people with a special protection that enabled them to live through the next 1000 years.

When they reached the ground after Serenity was sick again and a final kiss, they used the power on themselves putting them into a deep sleep just seconds before the meteor struck the Earth at the North Pole.

Pluto at the Gates Of Time watched them and everyone on the Planet as the meteor struck, she was nearly in tears with worry, because she loved Serenity as a good friend and also the rest of the Senshi and Knights, especially her sister Sally and her Knight Sean.

After the dust had settled and she could see that everyone was all right she settled back and put on the alarm to warn her of the approaching 30th Century.

                                                         THE END ??

AN – While this is farewell, do not worry; the end is not quite here, unless you know the reaction of the people when they wake up. Gomen, but this is my story and if you would like to know the outcome, I would like at least 2 reviews, good or bad, I don't care which.

Oh, the next episode is written already, so give me a few days to spell check and stuff, I do have a life as well, and I am badly behind on Henry V. Take care, and enjoy the fanfics you read and write, love and light to all the readers ^_^

Look out for   30th Century Blues ^_^


End file.
